The Chapter Challenge
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: For the Chapter Challenge - A Drabble for every chapter of the Books. (Used to be called 'Gone')
1. The Boy Who Lived - Start of Something

**The Start of Something New**

Hermione sat looking down at the precious little creature that lay in her arms. His head was so small that she had to cup it in her hands to make sure it wouldn't break. Never before had she felt anything so compellingly in-need of protection and knew instantly that she would give her life to protect this child from harm or sadness. She heard the soft clearly of a throat and looked up to see a weary Draco standing by the door.

"I'm so sorry," he said, he looked so drained as he made his way to the side of the bed, his head hanging slightly. Without a second thought he laid a soft kiss on Hermione's forehead and looked down upon his baby boy.

"Hello, Little Man," he cooed, his eyes shining. "He's beautiful, Mione!"

"Welcome to the party, Baby Daddy!" Hermione smiled as she carefully passed the too-fragile (but-not-really) baby to Draco, who looked like he was so scared to drop him.

"I love your mummy," Draco whispered as he clutched the baby, "as I love you."

"What should we name him?" Hermione asked, glowing with love and pride.

"'Scor-'"

"I'm not naming my son 'Scorpius'!"

"'Emery' is not much better!?" Draco said indignantly, then seemed to cringe as he looked to the baby.

"Okay, okay, fine! How about 'Levii'?" Hermione said softly, looking from Draco to her son.

"I love it," he breathed, as he carefully passed the precious bundle back to his wife.

"I love you," she whispered, looking at her son, "and your daddy's not too bad either." They both laughed as they looked at the precious little human they held.

"Welcome to the world, Levii Malfoy."

* * *

**The Chapter Challenge:_ 1\. The Boy Who Lived - Write about the start of something._**

**Getting Around: _Hermione/Draco_**


	2. The Vanishing Glass - Gone

**Gone**

The afternoon sun shone through the window, lightly caressing the features of the aging mans' face. His hands, resting on his chest, still held the book that had consumed his attention until exhaustion caused his mind to wander into the world of dreams. His black hair, which stood at odd angles as his head lolled on his shoulders, looked oddly brown in the setting sun. This faux brown hair covered a lightning shaped scar that had plagued the features of the young man since infancy. If one were to take a closer look at the mans' body they would see that this scar was not the only one that covered his skin. These marks represented years of wars which change the boy into a man faster than many others.

"Harry?" a middle aged woman called, rounding the corner to her husband's study. The auburn-haired woman stopped short, leaning against the door-frame. Her deep brown eyes watched as the mans' chest rose and fell with a steady rhythm. A smile played on her lips she watched her husband sleep, her arms folded across her chest. Her smile faded when she heard hurried footsteps and turned just as her five-year-old son stumbled into the room.

"Mummy!" the boy cried as he quickly searched the room for her, the woman knelt to envelope the child in her arms. She began whispering words of comfort to quieten the boy before he woke his father. Ginny looked up as her 12 year-old ward, and all-but son, walked in, his hands in his pockets and a worried look on his fathers' face.  
"Teddy, Jamie? What's wrong?" the two boys avoided eye contact as neither of them answered Ginny's question. The woman's eyes warned the boys as she stared at them, leaving them with no other option than to come clean.  
"I'm sorry, Aunty Ginny," Teddy said softly, "I swear I was watching him!" Ginny's eyes widened as she let go of her first child and rushed into the next room.

The now worried mother scanned the room and saw her two-year old daughter, Lily, sitting surrounded by an array of coloured crayons, paper strew across the ground around her. Ginny's eyes continued to search but failed to land on her middle child, Albus.  
"Al!" she called, looking every way her head could turn. She suddenly looked back at Teddy.  
"What happened?" the boy shook his head.  
"I don't know! He was here…" the boy gestured at the table which was still full of lunch dishes that indicated the young teen had attempted to make lunch for his siblings, "… and then he wasn't!" Teddy finished. Ginny's brow furrowed as she tried to comprehend Teddy's words.

Suddenly the woman heard a small voice from behind her.  
"Mama!" Ginny spun on the spot, looking for her son, but only hearing his voice.  
"Al?" she called again.  
"Mama…" this soft cry preceded a small sob as the four year old stood in front of his mother, unable to see his own hands. The mother of three knelt down and reached in the direction of her sons sobs and found his small body beneath her fingers. She had seen invisibility before but only via her husbands' secret cloak. Ginny knew that this cloak was not responsible for this, and she racked her mind for another explanation – but found nothing.

"Harry!?" Ginny called, not taking her eyes off the spot which her son was supposedly occupying, "HARRY!" The wizard sprung from his chair and sped down the hall to find his wife and three children standing in the lounge, all with varying degrees of worry on their faces. Lily, it seems, had no clue that her brother had found a way to turn himself invisible and had returned to drawing without a care.  
"Gin!" Harry sighed, looking at his wife. She stared back at him, her hands clasping something he could not see.  
"Harry, Albus has managed to follow in your footsteps and… become invisible." She tried to keep the worry out of her voice, as Teddy was now holding James who seemed distressed. Harry's jaw dropped.

҉ ҉ ҉

"Hey, we're having a bit of a crisis over here, and we could really use your help?"  
Minerva McGonagall was used to getting strange fire messages, but this one worried her immensely.  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's Al, we're not sure how to fix… well… him."

"He's invisible?" The elderly witch was having trouble believing the younger woman. She had arrived at the Potters house and found scared parents and a missing child.  
"Yes, Minny. And we need your help to fix it. Neither I or Harry have any idea on how he could have done this or what could reverse this." Ginny watched as her husband held their hysterical invisible child.  
"Accidental magic is a strange thing. I, myself accidently turned a bully into a cane toad when I was around Al's age," the witch sighed. She pulled out her wand and muttered a few different spells, hoping that at least one of them would revert the child back to his viewable form. Both parents gasped with relief as slowly the colour returned to their son and he was once again visible. With a smile, Harry kissed his sons head and watched as James rushed to his brothers' side with a tearful hug.  
"Thanks, Minny," said the mother as she joined her husband.  
"Anytime, Ginevra. Anytime."

* * *

**A/N: entered into the 'If you dare' challenge, prompt 913. Lost Boys.**


	3. The Letters From No One - Writing

They told me to write.

But, it seems that the effort it takes to write about everything that is happening in my head at any given moment in time is far too great to handle. I can tell you honestly that I am currently sitting with the parchment resting against my knee with tear drops splattering the page. Even trying to re-read what I've written is difficult.

They told me to write; write down everything that has happened since you left, as if you're staying in some far off place that I can just send an owl to. But it's really hard to pretend that anyone but myself and my therapist will be seeing these words – especially you. I've already pre-addressed the envelope:

Fred Weasley  
93 Heaven rd,  
Heaven.

I do hope that's where you found your place. If this ever did reach you, I'd hope you'd be interested in what's been happening with your family. Harry and Ginny finally made it official – again. Hermione and Ron have been in Australia for almost half a year; they've been trying to find her parents. Percy has a new job, Bill and Fleur had a daughter (Victoire, very french), Charlie is now the Head of the Dragon Protection Scheme; everyone has done quite well for themselves – except for me.

They told me to write. How the hell does writing help?! How does this continuous motion of putting down my words make any difference to my mental state? It just seems crazy and… it hurts.

I miss you, Fred. I don't think anyone else understands how much. It's like a part of me left when you did. The part that enjoyed jokes, the part that could laugh. The joke shop has gone to ruins, and I know the other have tried to bring it back, but it's useless – that dream ended with you.

They told me to write and I was sceptical at first, but now I see the use. You were the only person I could open up to – and now you're gone and I'm all alone.

They told me to write to get me to talk, talk about the things that only you could understand, to help me understand.

I hate that you died, and I hate that you've left me alone. I hate that I can't bring you back, and I hate that I can't move on. I hate that I want to talk to you, and I hate the way everyone looks at me like I'm porcelain – but most of all I hate that even the thought of me joining you would do disastrous things to this family. We've barely made it back to 80% of what we used to be, I'm scared that any more death would kill the Weasleys for good.

They told me to write, and now I see that I needed to figure out what I'm living for; my family.

Thank you, Fred, for everything. I'll never forget you.

Your brother and partner in crime,  
George.

* * *

**_The Letters From No One - _Write about someone who recieves a letter.**


	4. The Keeper of the Keys - Secret

**Keep It Secret**

Her eyes were unfocused as she stared at him, her mind no longer paying attention to the world around her.

"Hermione?" He asked, but he knew that it was no use.

* * *

_She was walking very fast, her hair was flying behind her she made her way to the small room off the hall. It was hidden, it was secret, it was safe. She pulled out her time turner – the one she had secretly kept from her third year – and spun it a few times. The world around her felt strange, but as she watched a small spider unspin his web, she knew it was working._

_They had to be secret, they had to be careful. If had been Hermione's idea to involve the time-turner. She walked swiftly, knowing that if anyone caught her, they would think she was heading back to class after a toilet break. She waited in their meeting spot, her heart beating fast, as it did every time they met. His voice came from behind her and made her insides squirm._

_"Today I had a thought. What if...what if I had never met you?" His hand was on her hip as she turned, her eyes looking straight into his._

_"__How boring that life would be," she said, moving to her toes and pressing a strong kiss to his lips. She felt him smile against her skin and their arms tightened around each other. She held onto him like the floor would fall out from under her if she let go. She remembered the first time they had kissed; just after he survived the Triwizard tournament, and now – two years later, nothing ever felt as right, but it was still taboo; a student and an apprentice teacher – no one could ever know._

_"__Cedric," she said softly and he seemed to understand what she was about to say. _

_"__I know."_

_They had never been caught, as she always seemed to be in two places at once._

* * *

"What did you just say?" She breathed, her eyes watering slightly.

"Cedric Diggory, he died this morning; Death Eater attack on his home."

Hermione had never felt as empty as she did just then.

"Cedric…"

_"__I know…"_

* * *

**The Keeper of the Keys -Chapter Challenge**

**_"Today I had a thought. What if...what if I had never met you?" - Carrie Bradshaw, Sex and the City_**

**The next two Chapters - Diagon Alley, and The Journey From Platform Nine and Three Quarters - Can be found elsewhere (Granger Danger - Shopping) and (Motherly Advice). Thanks xx**


End file.
